Make you feel my love
by DreamHeart8
Summary: ¿Qué es para ti el amor? Lo consideras un sueño para incautos o lo vives como una realidad confusa, dime... ¿Qué se debe hacer cuando te has enamorado? Se necesitan Oc's.
1. Prologo

**Make you feel my love**

Una joven de no más de 18 se encontraba corriendo por las calles, su piel aperlada brillando con una buena cantidad de sudor exponiéndose en su sien. De nombre Catherine, se jactaba de ser una traga años y aseguraba que a sus 40s se vería divina.

Su cabello marrón oscuro ondulado, sujeto en un medio chongo se sacudía conforme su trote iba en aumento, su agitación no era para menos, la habían mandado por botellas de agua para los integrantes de la banda y, aunque se había asegurado de ir con tiempo con la intención de estar antes de que acabara el descanso, para su mala suerte el bazar contaba con una gran clientela, entre ellas una viejita que no se decidía si comprar aceite vegetal o aceite extra virgen y un cajero con problemas de memoria.

Dentro de su mente no dejaban de formularse ideas un tanto...desagradables, cosas como ¿qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿y si se terminaba el descanso y los chicos se morían de sed por su culpa? ¿Las fans la lincharían o quemarían por ello? ¿qué forma de morir era menos dolorosa? entre otras cosas que, no es por menor decir, eran algo exageradas. Entre sus delirios casi hiperventila de imaginar a Castiel esperándola todo sudado quitándose la camisa...bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, no parecía una mala idea… ¡no! No podía darse el lujo de caer en la tentación y fallarles. Pidió perdón internamente por sus pensamientos no aptos para menores y continuo su maratón mientras esquivaba gente.

_Cuando la lluvia caiga sobre tu cara  
Y todo el mundo esté en tu contra  
Podría ofrecerte un cálido abrazo  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

Estaba tan estresada que al llegar casi choca con la puerta del camerino. Sin perder el tiempo abre esta y se dirige en busca de los chicos siendo recibida por Lysandro.

-¡A tiempo!- grito agotada a la vez recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas inhalando y exhalando con dificultad, tal vez tendría que tomar el consejo de Lys y empezar a ejercitarse.

Cuando estuvo más calmada le paso una botella al de ojos heterocromáticos, quien la recibió con una suave sonrisa y después de agradecerle se dispuso a beber de esta. El chico no despego la mirada de la castaña mientras bebía, notando como los ojos miel se movían con rapidez en busca de algo.

-¿y Castiel?- pregunto cuando logro recuperar la compostura por completo.

-En el baño, pero no creo que quie…- fue interrumpido por la morena quien se dirigió a paso veloz al baño más cercano con la esperanza de entregar esa botella de agua a tiempo y demostrar cuan útil era. Podría sonar tonto emocionarse por un aspecto tan simple como lo es el entregar una botella de agua, pero era la primera vez que la banda se presentaba en un concierto tan grande, no podía evitar querer ser de ayuda para ese par de tontos a quienes quería mucho. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ¿podían culparla? Estaba profundamente enamorada de un pelirrojo con mal carácter que ni la hora le daba, tanto así que buscaba formas de conquistarlo cada vez más tontas...querido lector no se ofenda, solo digo los hechos.

_Cuando las sombras vespertinas y las estrellas aparezcan  
Y no haya nadie ahí para secar tus lágrimas  
Podría abrazarte por un millón de años_

Para entenderlo mejor primero debemos entrar en contexto.

Catherine, Castiel y Lysandro se conocieron en el instituto, en un principio solo eran ella y Lysandro pero cuando el peligris le presento a su mejor amigo los tres se volvieron inseparables. Catherine siempre había tenido un afecto especial por ambos, sin embargo, cuando Castiel empezó a salir con señorita hipocresía en el instituto, este afecto tuvo un cambio. Notar lo atento que podía ser con ella para luego ver el dolor que paso por el engaño de esta fue un golpe duro, tanto para él como para sus amigos, quienes no podían soportar observar cuan herido habían dejado a su compañero de aventuras. Catherine se encargó de tratar de animarlo y en el proceso termino observando al ojigris de manera diferente, de una forma más carnal.

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

Sin embargo, este no sintió lo mismo. Desde su rompimiento con Debrah empezó a ser bastante esquivo respecto a las relaciones se refiere, evitaba volverlo algo serio y comenzó a involucrarse más seguido en sexo de una sola noche.

_Ya sé que todavía no lo has asumido  
Pero yo nunca te haría daño  
Yo lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos  
Sin duda a mi mente es a donde perteneces_

Actualmente las cosas no han cambiado mucho, si bien ahora que son universitarios son personas mucho más maduras que antes, no podemos decir que Catherine haya tenido grandes avances románticos. Es cierto que Castiel parecía haberse vuelto más maduro y menos quejumbroso, hasta podría decirse que era más cariñoso… sin embargo las relaciones parecían sin ser lo suyo y mucho menos con la castaña, a quien solo veía como una buena amiga, casi hermana.

Ella quería ser quien curara su corazón roto, quería verlo enamorándose nuevamente. Que esas sonrisas coquetas, que esos ojos llenos de ilusión, diversión y a veces de sarcasmo sean dirigidos a su persona, sin embargo su suerte en el amor resultaba ser nula.

Lysandro era el que siempre estaba para ella en esos momentos, él podía notar las miradas ilusionadas que le dirigía al de ojos grises. Tal vez la mayoría podía notarlas excepto este.

El de ojos heterocromaticos era el que siempre se encargaba de secar sus lágrimas cada vez que Castiel estaba de mal humor y se desquitaba con ella. Era el que siempre la animaba cuando tocaba la mala suerte de encontrar a su enamorado con una nueva "novia" en situaciones bastante sugerentes. Su compañero de risas y desilusiones, Lysandro que para muchos era alguien serio o misterioso, para ella era una linda constante y estaba agradecida de poder contar con él.

_Pasaría hambre, estaría sombrío y triste  
Me arrastraría por las calles  
No, no hay nada que yo no haría  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

Y al parecer este día no iba a ser diferente, porque apenas toco la puerta del baño sus ilusiones se vieron aplastadas. Con un concierto en proceso Castiel no pudo evitar hacer de las suyas… otra vez… lo observo salir del baño mientras se besuqueaba con una pelinegra despampanante a quien no tenía el gusto de conocer, su corazón paro en seco y quedo muda de asombro. No podemos decir que la chica tuvo mejor suerte que ella, puesto que al pedir el número del pelirrojo para un reencuentro este término corriendola de forma amable pero indiferente.

Ya más calmadas las cosas Castiel se acercó a su amiga y, agarrando la botella de agua con enojo, bebió de esta con rapidez.

-Tardaste demasiado- menciono al terminar el líquido, mirándola de reojo.

-Había mucha fila y habían contratado a un nuevo empleado que se notaba no sabía ni que pasaba con su vida sabes, tardó mucho tiempo en recordar los precios, tuve que decirle que la misma maquina lo hacía porque si no el…

-Sí, sí, entendí- interrumpió mientras sacudía su palma para quitarle importancia al asunto. Después dirigió su vista hacia su amigo peligris que los miraba de soslayo -Lysandro comienza a prepararte, entramos en cinco- menciono mientras frotaba la cabeza de la castaña de forma un poco brusca, despeinándola en el proceso, para luego dirigirse hacia su guitarra y empezar a ajustarla.

Catherine no sabía si sentirse feliz por aquella muestra de afecto o triste por lo que había presenciado, sin embargo, no era la única con pensamientos contradictorios en su cabeza, sin saberlo, amarillo y verde la miraban desde la esquina con melancolía y algo más escondido en aquellos peculiares ojos…

_Las tormentas se desatan en un mar embravecido  
Y por la autopista del pesar  
Soplan libres y salvajes vientos de cambio  
aún no has visto nada como yo_

_._

_._

_._

\- ¿Lys ya preparaste las palomitas? ya casi empieza la película y no podemos verla sin ellas- objeto la castaña sentada en la sala. Se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas abrazando un cojín, acababa de colocar la película en el DVD y se empezaba a mostrar el menú de inicio.

Después de unas arduas horas de trabajo, tanto la banda como su manager concordaron que se merecían un descanso por lo que Elio, manager de la banda desde hace unos pocos meses, les dio unos días libres antes de seguir con las grabaciones de un nuevo álbum. La banda apenas iba en sus comienzos, por lo que ser aceptados por un público más grande que solo la audiencia de un pequeño bar había sido un gran logro, logro que además sumo a un Elio satisfecho y con muchas ofertas para el grupo en distintos auditorios.

Actualmente se encontraban en el departamento que Lysandro compartía con su hermano Leight, este había salido en una cita con Rosa, así que aprovecharon para hacer una noche de películas con la televisión para ellos solos. Habían invitado también a los demás pero Castiel dijo que llegaría 2 horas más tarde porque tenía que pasar por algo a la universidad. Luka, el bajista de la banda, no era muy apegado a ellos y prefirió declinar la oferta. La baterista, aunque si quería ir, ya tenía planes, según ella se reuniría con unos amigos que hace mucho no veía. Al final quedaron solo ella y Lysandro.

El de ojos heterocromaticos, a extorsión de Catherine (hizo una cara que, según este, era muy difícil de rechazar), se estaba encargando de los preparativos de las botanas. Las palomitas estaban en el microondas mientras él ponía salsa a unas papas que habían comprado antes de llegar. No era un gran fanático de las cosas picantes pero la castaña, como buena latina que era, lo amaba, por lo que decidió hacer un pequeño sacrificio.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Castiel llegaría hasta las 9. Catherine estaba contenta de poder tener tiempo a solas con su mejor amigo hasta la llegada del pelirrojo, pues podrían ver una de esas películas que este odiaba sin que se pusiera a refunfuñar, siendo en este caso las de romance, algo que con sus antecedentes es de esperarse.

Si tenía que ser sincera, era más partidaria de las películas de superhéroes o en su caso comedias románticas, pero en secreto le gustaba el drama y Lysandro, como buen fanático de las películas de época, aprovecho esta parte de ella y la saco a flote.

Ya era un ritual para los tres el turnarse para ver las preferencias del otro, en el proceso de esta rara actividad Lysandro y ella terminaron disfrutando de las preferencias de cada uno, Castiel aún seguía odiando el romance así que en ese aspecto no pudieron hacer mucho.

Esta noche le tocaba elegir a Lysandro, decidiendo el clásico _Orgullo y prejuicio_. Catherine se burló un poco por su elección pero no replico ya que ella también gustaba de esta. Si Castiel estuviera aquí si hubiera sido un gran problema, es probable que se pasara toda la película quejándose, tipo "¿porque no solo se quedan juntos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos los protagonistas? ¿Cuánto va durar esta tortura? ¡Coño, solo cógela!" entre otras cosas.

Mientras esperaba, la castaña estaba observando en su celular los cortos de al parecer la secuela de una película de superhéroes que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, anoto en su memoria la fecha de estreno para obligar a ir a sus amigos con ella, era seguro que su pelirrojo favorito color menstruación no se negaría porque también era fan de este tipo de géneros. En cuanto a Lysandro, tal vez cueste un poco más, pero ella sabía que el peligris ya le iba agarrando el gusto a esta clase de filmes.

\- Toma - llego el peliblanco con dos bowls y le pasó el de las papas a la castaña, mientras se sentaba con el otro en manos a un lado de ella.

\- ¡Eres el mejor! - le regalo una sonrisa para después tomar el bote y empezar a comer de este, en el proceso se ensucio con un poco de salsa la boca, lo que Lysandro capto y limpio rápidamente con su dedo, estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de actos que tardo un rato en notar lo que hizo y avergonzarse en silencio. Delanie por otro lado solo agradeció y siguió mirando la pantalla.

\- Por cierto, estaba viendo en mi celular algunos cortos y…

-¿Viste alguno que te llamara la atención?- pregunto sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-¡Sí!, es la próxima de Avengers, sabes que llevo esperando mucho para la aparición de Thanos. Necesito verla- hizo un gesto extraño simulando éxtasis - ¿Me acompañarías? - pregunto haciendo su mejor cara de cordero, provocando una pequeña risa en él.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, no me importaría pasar tiempo contigo- término con una sonrisa.

-Oh, también habrá que convencer a Castiel, aunque ya vez que a él le encantan estas películas, no creo que se niegue.

-Yo pensé…- soltó un susurro quedo.

-¿Pasa algo?

_Puedo hacerte feliz, puedo hacer tus sueños realidad  
No hay nada que yo no haría  
Iría hasta los confines de la Tierra solo por ti  
Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

-No es nada, veamos la película- menciono ya más calmado con una sonrisa. Para que arruinar el momento, quería disfrutar su tiempo a solas con la castaña, era mejor no deprimirse. Acaricio la cabeza de esta con suavidad quien lo miro confundida pero no cuestiono. Dirigieron su mirada al televisor donde se podía observar el momento en el que Elizabeth y Darcy se conocían por primera vez.

_Para hacerte sentir mi amor_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

¡Qué tal! Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic pero estoy emocionada con lo que tengo en mente, de hecho ustedes están invitadas a unirse a esta historia ya que pediré 7 oc´s pero… quiero cambiar un poco la dinámica, normalmente al participar se escribe el chico con el que quieres estar ¿no? Pues esta vez ni ustedes ni yo sabremos como terminara esto, lo digo en serio, no se con quien terminara mi oc XD.

Sigan leyendo y conforme vean la ficha entenderán

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Carrera que estudian**(si es que ya están la universidad) si desean ponerla menor solo aceptar que aún este en el instituto

**Descripción física:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Un poco de su historia:** Tipo- familia que tienen, concepto del amor que manejan, amigas (una de las chicas del instituto o de la universidad), como les gustaría conocer a Catherine o si quieren decir que ya se conocen que relación quisieran tener con ella. Si tienen mascota no sé, aquí es valido cualquier cosa que sea característica de su oc. Tampoco quiero un ensayo, si pueden en 5 máximo 10 renglones definir cosas para conocerlas más y saber como guiar su historia me sería de mucha ayuda.

**Extras:**

**Chico:** Aquí es donde viene lo bueno, me pondrán al chico del que quieren que su oc este enamorada y el por qué, están disponibles todos los chicos de cdm instituto y los de universidad, por cierto tengo una idea de historia con Priya así que si hay alguna que guste animarse también está disponible, sin embargo… no les aseguro que vayan a terminar con él buajajaja.

Como pueden ver esta historia tendrá mucho desamor y pentágonos amorosos, así que es probable que aparezca un chico que su oc no tome en cuenta, I don´t know, planeo darles historias diferentes a todas basándome en la personalidad que describan solo sepan que haré sufrir a todos por que del drama vivo, así que sí están dispuestas a entrar aún con estas condiciones mándenme su ficha por mensaje privado ? nos leemos.

Datos extras: La canción se llama _Make you feel my love_ de Sleeping at last.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

_Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un solo paso._

_Lao Tse_

Una pequeña pelianaranjada miraba entretenida por la ventana, esperaba algo…Aunque no estaba segura de que.

Detrás del marco podía observar a los niños perseguirse entre ellos, parecían divertirse tanto. Apoyo su barbilla en su hombro y miro con ilusión los hermosos sonidos que salían de los pájaros en la alambrada a la vez que escuchaba el tictac de su reloj.

_Tick-tack_

—He… Pequeña… ¿dónde estás?

Al oír esa voz su buen humor desapareció por completo. Temerosa, empezó a buscar un lugar donde esconderse, agitaba su lindo cabello naranja con toques rubios y cobrizos en la luz, una combinación extraña pero hermosa, heredada de su madre.

—Sé una buena niña y ven a jugar.

_Tick-tack_

La voz, que en un principio había tomado tonos amables, empezó a distorsionarse, por alguna razón se oía molesta y arrastraba cada silaba con odio. De repente ese ser mencionó un nombre, no logro reconocer cual, pero de alguna forma lo sabía, sabía que la llamaba a ella. El reloj marcaba las 11, los pájaros cantaban y las risas de los niños se podían escuchar desde su ventana, pero todo eso parecía quedar de lado ahora.

En esa habitación cremosa, con juguetes, cama y un pequeño librero, se podía escuchar un corazón latiendo con fuerza, pum...pum...pum, con cada paso podía sentir como este se aceleraba, pum-pum-pum.

En un momento de cordura se escondió en su armario, colocándose en una esquina, para molestia de la menor su cuerpo temblaba y hacía a sus movimientos torpes, ralentizando sus acciones.

_Tick-tack_

Como un macabro juego, podía escuchar las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza, sin embargo los pasos permanecían tranquilos. Con cada sonido, daba la impresión de que él, ya de por sí pequeño, armario se reducía. La ropa parecía rozarle, aplastarla, las paredes se achicaban poco a poco, un paso, un centímetro menos. Pero la niña no atinaba otra cosa más que recorrer su pequeño cuerpo para atrás, el miedo le había arrebatado el habla y sus manos, por más que parecían querer buscar algo entre las colchas dentro del armario, no paraban de temblar.

Una gutural risa sonó y en un menos de un segundo las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par reflejando una sombra amorfa que la miraba con una sonrisa deforme de oreja a oreja.

—Te encontré.

_Tick-tack_

.

.

.

_Rinnnnnn_

_Rinnn... ¡PUFF!_

Seguido del sonido de un celular, un choque de un cuerpo contra el piso fue escuchado. Si te asomabas podías ver a una bella joven acostada en el piso, sus celestes ojos reflejaban dolor a la vez que se tallaba la frente. Cuando pudo sentirse más humana y menos una masa de carne que no sabe la diferencia entre ayer y hoy, se alzó con cuidado y tomo el celular que parecía haber dejado de sonar, al abrirlo se podía ver un mensaje:

"¡Estoy segura de que te quedaste dormida! Así que como la grandiosa amiga que soy te digo que DESPIERTES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ y le abras la puerta a tu amiga favorita ❤"

Marco al remitente del mensaje, después de 3 tonos una voz aguda contesto.

—Tu pobre mejor amiga está muriendo de sed, podrías abrir la puerta y darle un poco de agua.

Sabía que era Rosalya pero ¿Qué daño hace divertirse un poco?

—¡Priya! No sabía que vendrías.

—Oh parece que te equivocaste, Sherlock.

— Mi corazón ughh— actuó como si la hubieran ofendido, a la vez buscaba un cambio de ropa.

—Si bueno. Ahora mueve ese lindo trasero o no me hago responsable de herir a tu perro.

—Yo no tengo perro…

—Pues te consigo uno y luego lo golpeo.

—Keep Calm y di no al maltrato animal… Por cierto en cuento al perro, mi cumpleaños está cerca y…

—¡Ginny!

—Me gustan los husky.

Rosalya colgó frustrada.

* * *

.

"Hola preciosa, hoy tengo una grandiosa hamburguesa, ¿a que estas celosa 7u7? debe ser mejor que esas ensaladas que siempre comes ugh"

.

_Mystic Messenger pirata _pensaba inexpresiva, mientras sus ojos avellanas leían el mensaje recibido "de nuevo" de parte de aquel extraño con sobrenombre Rocket.

Se encontraba sentada en el jardín de su facultad platicando con Chani, su mejor amiga junto a Crystal desde que inicio la universidad, platicando sobre las clases.

Normalmente en descansos se sentaban a comer juntas, esta vez por un recado de la pelinegra, solo se encontraban ella y Chani. Todo estaba muy bien, platicaban sobre el sentido de la vida y la inmortalidad del cangrejo, hasta que hace 10 minutos recibió el dichoso mensaje.

No sabía cómo había obtenido su número, ni porque era tan insistente, mucho menos quien era, pero estaba segura… Era un idiota. Entre sus hipótesis rondaba la idea de que era un secuestrador buscando sus órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro, su madre siempre le advertía que podía encontrarse con personas así, y ella siempre había sido precavida con agregar a extraños por estas cosas pero… Un pequeño desliz había provocado esto.

Bueno ¿Qué importaba? Lo pasado, pisado. Ella no caería ante estas tonterías, bloqueo de nuevo el contacto sabiendo que como quiera este volvería de alguna forma a mensajearle, a veces se preguntaba por qué era tan insistente precisamente con ella, sus órganos no eran los mejores, no creía que le sirvieran de mucho.

—¿Otra vez el tal Rocket?

—Si. ¡Agghh, no sé por qué me sigue molestando!, me habla como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y me manda mensajes de cualquier tontería… Literalmente ayer me mando memes a las 12 de la noche.

—Porque no simplemente lo bloqueas.

—¡¿Crees que no lo eh intentado?! Está bien que yo empecé esto, pero ahora cada vez que quiero bloquearlo vuelve a conseguir acceso.

—¿Sera hacker? ¿¡No estarás en peligro!?

—No creo… No se… Ay, no quiero morir- La castaña empezó a lagrimear en silencio a la vez que miraba hacia todos lados buscando a alguien o algo que pudiera considerar peligroso.

—Mmmm, pues lleva hablándote durante más de un mes y no parece haber hecho nada más que platicar contigo de manera unidireccional, no creo que sea peligroso. Pero que tal y si… Ya sabes, le gustas— la gótica observo con burla a la castaña mientras la codeaba, esta solo suspiro y siguió comiendo.

—Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Quien sabe. Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Siempre si podrás ir a mi exposición?

—Quisiera pero… Mamá no me lo permitiría, está muy lejos de casa y es muy tarde, ¿no podrías hacerla más temprano?

—Sabes que los costos en otro horario son más altos, solo pude a las 11. En serio Diana ya tienes 20 años…

—21.

—21, y sigue tratándote como una niña, pero lo peor es que tú lo permites, ¿Cuándo empezaras a demostrarle que ya no tienes 12?

—Me dejaría si alguien pasara a recogerme o ella me llevara pero estos días está ocupada.

—Diana…

—Yo… No es que no lo haya intentado, pero…

Rinnn, rinnn

El sonido de una campana suena y despista la conversación, sintiéndose salvada por la campana, la castaña tomo sus cosas con velocidad a la vez que se levantaba. Agita su corto cabello y sonríe a su amiga, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Nos vamos?

* * *

En otra parte, en una camioneta para ser más precisos, se encontraba una gran familia de 8, el padre manejaba tranquilamente mientras la madre intentaba controlar que dos de los niños detrás de ella no se mataran entre sí. A la izquierda de estos se encontraba un porta bebés, donde una pequeña de 4 años dormía pacíficamente ignorando todo el caos anterior, en el fondo un niño de no más de 10 años jugaba con una consola portátil mientras su gemelo lo miraba curioso, para finalizar a la derecha de ellos la mayor de los hermanos suspiraba a la ventana.

Su largo cabello negro azabache era empujado por la brisa externa, y por más que ella quisiera ser como las chicas de sus películas favoritas, donde se ven todas sexys con el aire en dirección a ellas, su cabello por el contrario había ido directo a parar a su cara, arruinando el pequeño peinado que había logrado en la mañana. Hacía rato que se había rendido de arreglarlo, y el cerrar la ventana no era una opción ya que al iniciar su viaje lo intento, pero para hacerlo tuvo una ardua pelea con sus hermanos, donde termino perdiendo… No pregunten como.

—Mamá, ¿Cuánto falta?

—No mucho, máximo unos 10 minutos.

—Gracias.

La joven observo como uno de los niños que jugaba por poco tiraba baba en su pantalón, pero como la máster que es, tomo de la pañalera más cercana un poco de papel y lo limpio en seguida. Al terminar le dio vueltas y soplo tal como un vaquero.

—¡Satara es la mejor!- exclamo asombrado su hermanito.

—Jejeje.

—Listo, llegamos. Que te diviertas cariño y ¡rompele el trasero a todos!

—¡Mamá!

Después de recibir dos grandes besos de sus padres en cada mejilla, se dirigió hacia la entrada del instituto.

Mientras sus dedos recorrían cada hebra de su cabello buscando formar una trenza, su mente no pudo evitar vagar acerca de la clase de arte, había escuchado que un nuevo evento se realizaría y las ideas no dejaban de rondarla. ¿Debería elegir fotografía o pintura? Tampoco sonaba mal cine, pero… ¿qué género? Romance, acción, terror, espera… ¡cine de época! Decidido, tendría que empezar a escribir un libreto, algo relacionado con... ¡asesinatos! tipo: la noble hija del duque se enamora del misterioso príncipe heredero a la corona, este a simple vista era un encantador prospecto, reconocido por ser la mejor opción del rey, sin embargo detrás de esa sonrisa escondía un misterio, y eso era…

Mientras soñaba al aire su próxima película a filmar, un cuerpo masculino choco con ella, tirando sus cosas en el proceso.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Al levantar la mirada sus ojos de un azul profundo visualizaron a un joven un poco mayor, que le sonreía al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano y las cosas que se le habían caído ¿cuándo?¿cómo?, la pelinegra quería decir gracias pero estaba tan desconcertada que sus ataques de nervios actuaron primero. Su rostro se tornó rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

—S-sí, t-todo bien, yo estoy bien, ¿tu est-tas bien?, mira qué lindo día, a el sol se puede sentir en tu hermoso rostro, ¿hermoso? Q-quiero decir, bello, d-digo es que quedarías muy bien en mi película ¿eres actor? Porque estoy segura de que te verías bien, aunque ha-ab-bría que quitarte esas ropas y…y no s-soy una p-pervertida, no hablo de q-quitar y d-desnudarte sin-no cambiarlas porque…

—¿Ok?

—…

—Creo que te golpee muy fuerte.

—Y-yo

—¿Si?

—T-tu

—¿...?

La pelinegra dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando frente a un extraño empezó a maldecirse por dentro de mil y un formas, al final decidió recurrir a lo más sabio a su parecer… Una retirada estratégica.

Tomando las cosas que le ofrecía el castaño, corrió hacia la entrada ignorando los llamados de este. Ya dentro procedió a refugiarse tras una pared.

—Demonios.

Como odiaba no poder controlar sus nervios hacia los hombres.

Mientras suspiraba resignada, recordó al único chico con el que podía entablar una conversación casi normal, un peligris ignorante de su sentir…y tal vez, ignorante de la ubicación de su libreta.

—Gracias a Dios, no vio la tontería que acabo de hacer.

* * *

—Estoy de vuelta.

Una pelinegra entraba a su pequeño departamento, siendo recibida únicamente por un perro terranova adulto, de pelaje de un color parecido a su cabello, movía la cola alegremente mientras se recargaba sobre ella y esta trataba de equilibrar su peso y el del perro.

Terminada la ceremonia de bienvenida, cerró la puerta y paso directo a la cocina, donde puso a calentar un toper con espagueti a la vez que le servía croquetas a Youkai, un nombre extraño a mi parecer para un perro… ¡oh! ¿No puedo opinar? ¿pero si no lo hago no tendrá chiste?… Siguiendo con lo de antes, al escuchar el timbre que avisa el término de la cocción, recogió con cuidado el toper por las esquinas y camino al sillón para sentarse en posición de loto. Ya acomodada se dispuso a comer con cuidado de no manchar nada.

Mientras comía no pudo evitar dirigir su rostro hacia el mueble frente a ella, en la cómoda se podía apreciar un retrato. Sonrió y dijo "buen provecho" para luego sacar de su bolsillo una paleta y colocarla frente al cuadro.

Minutos después se podía observar a nuestra chica misteriosa lavándose los dientes y acomodando la casa, una rutina muy bien establecida para ella. Al finalizar se dispuso a poner una correa a su mejor amigo y sacarlo a pasear.

—Me voy.

Teniendo como único saludo la sonrisa de un muchacho en un marco, cerró la puerta.

Estuvo un rato pensando a donde ir a estas horas de la tarde para al final decidir caminar, bajo la poca luz del sol que quedaba, con Youkai en dirección al parque central.

—Hola preciosa, porque tan so…

Antes de que el hombre terminara de hablar, recibió un puñetazo a la vez que una fría mirada. Mientras el hombre tocaba su nariz ella siguió caminando con su perro mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera.

Bolsa de plástico en mano y determinación a oler algo asqueroso, eran sus fieles compañeros en estos momentos, cuando esperaba a que su perro encontrara un buen lugar donde hacer sus necesidades.

Después de unos 30 minutos de paseo, y de vuelta en casa, Youkai yacía dormido en su cama y la luna era la única que atestiguaba a la joven buscar entre su armario. Cuando logro encontrar lo que tanto buscaba se dirigió a su escritorio, depositando una caja frente a ella y abriéndola.

Dentro se encontraban varios sobres, todos eran pasados y algunos cuantos actuales. Con lentitud abrió uno de ellos, y leyó lo que cantas veces había sacado sus suspiros.

_Querida Crystal._

* * *

Y cuatro nuevas chicas se nos unen. Ginevra L. Prince, Lucem23, BraveNewWorldd y crystalxshinigami estén tranquilas, sus pequeñas están en buenas manos. Poco a poco iré incluyendo a las demás. Las que aún no se animan a participar ¡vamos! aún tienen oportunidad de mandar ficha, me faltan 3 Oc´s así que las/los estaré esperando, no muerdo.

Nos leemos ❤


	3. Dudas

**Espacio publicitario**

Como se habrán dado cuenta esto no es un capítulo, sino una pestaña para aclarar varias dudas que me han estado preguntando por mensaje privado.

Lo primero es si aun estoy aceptando oc´s, y creo que es buen momento para decir que sí :) aún cuento con los 3 espacios antes mencionados, aún así, en el caso de que se llegasen a ocupar, si su oc me gusta mucho puedo hacer una excepción y agregarla, después de todo hay otros chicos que no eh pensado en meter, tal como Victor o Dake.

Hablando de chicos, el segundo punto es respecto a los que están disponibles, esos serían: Nathaniel, Ryan, Hyun y Kentin. Sí, puse 4 cuando tengo 3 espacios, y no, no es un error, dejare que ustedes elijan dentro de esos 4 aunque advierto que uno de ellos ya esta ocupado por otra oc, así que tendran competencia, ¿por qué? nada, quiero ver el mundo arder.

Un punto extra a aclarar respecto a esto es que les recuerdo que en esta historia ninguna pareja esta asegurada, es cierto que tomare en cuenta al chico que eligieron pero mi objetivo es hacer que duden al final de con quien quieren terminar, ya después espero darles a todos su final feliz... oh no(?

Este mensaje será borrado cuando se llenen los cupos. Sin más que agregar eso es todo por ahora, si surgiera alguna otra pregunta no duden en contactarme.

Nos leemos ❤


End file.
